Living for Tomorrow
by Demolation Flame
Summary: With Beacon gone—destroyed in the aftermath of the war started by the now missing Salem—Ruby was among the few of her year still alive. Many more of those who had survived had abandoned their quests to become Huntsmen and Huntresses as the carnage became too heavy on their souls. Ruby did not begrudge them. Some days she even envied them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm in the strange, big city of New York for the summer, and being the introvert that I am, there are only so many nights that I can go out with my fellow interns without losing my mind. That being said, I'm also having RWBY withdrawals, and as such, I am writing this fanfiction.**

 **Since watching the show, I have always been fond of the Ruby/Ozpin pairing, and I am saddened by the relatively few 'fics of this pairing. So I hope any other Ruby/Ozpin shippers out there enjoy (and anyone else that reads this :) I'm going to be honest, between commute time and being at work, I will probably only update once a week, but I have a few chapters done already so I will be able to update even if I get a bit behind schedule.**

 **This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual content in future chapters. I do not own RWBY**

 **The Theme Song for this story as a whole is: "I Love You" Covered by Royal Bliss**

 **The Theme Song for this chapter is: "Lonely Nights" by Scorpions**

 **Chapter One**

|Ruby Rose|

 _"_ _Ruby!"_

 _"_ _Yang!" She screamed, straining against the dark haired men that held her, their fingers leaving bruises on her upper arms, torquing_ _her dislocated shoulder in a way that should have been immensely painful._

 _But she was immune to the physical pain—instead she was consumed in emotional agony as she watched her beautiful, confident sister morph into a terrified shell. Her throat felt raw as she screamed and thrashed, desperate to halt the blade plummeting towards her sister's vulnerable neck. And then desperate to cradle her dying sister._

 _And then everything changed, the colors melting like watercolor paint and rearranging to create a wholly new nightmare._

 _Blake's sharp gaze was dull, almost as lifeless as her cold and limp body. Ruby and Ozpin were covered in blood, some their own and some from their now dead enemy soldiers, and much of it from Blake._

 _Ruby clenched Blake's fingers in hers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rasped reassuring nonsense. Silent tears escaped from Ozpin as well, though he remained vigilant of their surroundings. They were both too aware of their vulnerability right now, but Ruby was too washed in sorrow and anger to properly care._

 _Salem and her army had stolen the life of another of her comrades. Her last team member, save for Weiss, who had long ago left the team._

 _She felt the power behind her eyes begin to unravel and it took everything she had to hold it back, ghosting her hand across Blake's blank stare._

 _The worst part of war was the inability to mourn—the inability to respect and bury the dead. Ruby looked up at Ozpin and they shared a brief look before she nodded._

 _They needed to go._

 _"_ _Ruby!"_

 _Oh how she hated hearing her name screamed. It almost always led to heartbreak—although by this point it was closer to soul breaking. Every time she lost another person dear to her, it was like a piece of her very soul was chipped away._

 _Nevertheless, she spun around, desperately searching the horde of Grimm, just in time to see Juane fall with a slash across his chest, deep enough to reveal a flash of ivory before his crimson blood stained everything._

 _"_ _Ruby, we have to go!" Ozpin yelled, and she flicked her gaze up long enough to see the hundreds of Grimm in the distance, travelling their direction at haste. "Ruby, please!"_

 _The image of Pyrhha, with an arrow through her chest, flashed, followed by the faces of Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, her father…_

A sob tore through her chest and she sprung awake, gripping at the fleece covers that tangled about her legs. Her breaths clawed their way out of her chest, sounding wet and breathy from the tears that soaked her cheeks and pillow. Every time her heart thumped hard against her sternum it felt as though someone was stabbing her with a jagged shard of glass.

It was all too painful, and after another brief moment she nearly leapt from the bed, donned her cloak, and then she was running down the hallway.

It was late, likely two or three in the morning, and very few people were out and about in the compound, save for the handful of interior guards and the full staff of perimeter guards.

"I need out," she told a light haired man guarding one of the exits, and after a moment of reluctance the man nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly, recognizing her as a huntress but not necessarily by name.

Ruby offered a small smile, though the guard could not see it with her hood drawn tight over her head, and shrugged. "Nightmares," she said in brief explanation.

Nothing else needed to be said—the guards who were certified huntsmen or huntresses before or during the war were familiar with the nightmares themselves, and those who were more recently certified knew well enough to leave the afflicted alone.

Without another word, Ruby left the compound, the night's cool breeze especially chilling against her damp cheeks.

She didn't wander far; she knew better than to meander more than a hundred yards away from the compound, else she could attract unwanted attention. And for her, virtually any attention was unwanted, given her escapades against the Council. From stealing scrolls of executive council members, to gathering intel on those departing the dwindling group of huntsmen and huntresses.

A small, bitter smile graced her features as she stared up at the pale moon, wondering what her next mission would be. She wondered how the others perceived her. Since she had been certified as a huntress only weeks before the war began, she had established a reputation for herself very quickly. Oftentimes, people knew _of_ her before they met her, but her reputation was not perfect.

She was known to be successful, strong, and brave…but she was also known to be reckless at best, unstable at worst. In addition to her questionable relations and alleged "special treatment," she had an equal number of admirers and skeptics.

Ruby rarely cared what group people fell into, so long as they didn't prevent her from doing her job, or force her to seek counseling as many had tried to. A counselor was the last thing she needed; although, she supposed, she wasn't likely to get what she needed, so perhaps it would be wise to settle.

Perhaps, but still unlikely that she would.

Footsteps crunched against the dried leaves littering the ground and she glanced up, recognizing the dark haired man with a smile. A part of her wondered if one of the guards had sent him to come talk to her, and then she decided he had likely come on his own accord.

"They never really go away, but you probably already figured that one out," Qrow rumbled whenever he was only a couple feet away. He looked tired as his fingers toyed with the silver flask almost absently. She wondered if he was even affected by the alcohol anymore as he took a short swish of liquor before offering the flask to her.

With a shrug she accepted and tossed it back, the burning sensation down her throat a welcome and familiar presence. Whenever she was younger she never understood her uncle's incessant drinking—now she understood perfectly. She only wished she was able to stomach alcohol as well as him.

"People help," he continued, his crimson gaze searching the shadows of her cloak. "If you stop secluding yourself, it might do you some good."

"I don't—" Ruby started to protest immediately, but Qrow shot her a challenging scowl and she stopped immediately, taking another sip from the flask instead.

"You're secluding yourself from him."

Him. Ruby glanced away and worried her lower lip. The simple word "him" and the knowing look Qrow sent her way procured an image of the man in question, his silver hair styled less meticulously than when she first met him, while his warm brown gaze was guarded more often than not, seemed to melt for her alone.

"When did you figure it out?" she asked finally, figuring there was little point in pretending she didn't know exactly who he was accusing her of avoiding.

He scoffed. "You're family and he's a good friend. It's hardly my favorite thing—you two being together—but it's not my place to deny you. 'Sides, you aren't a kid anymore, Ruby…and war has a way of forging relationships we may not expect."

She sighed. "I don't know if you could really call it a relationship," she said with a rueful smile.

"Then don't," Qrow said with a shrug. "But you love him, and that counts for something."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who have followed. I would like to take a moment to say that for individuals who choose to post derogatory reviews, I will report you, and then I will happily continue updating. That being said, helpful criticism and commentary is much appreciated.**

 **Anyways, I got the chance to finish chapter four, so I've decided to go ahead and post chapter two.**

 **Chapter Two**

|Clark Ozpin|

He was hidden within the shadows of the compound, starkly aware of the young guard stealing curious glances his direction. Ozpin thought to dismiss the guard, at least until he was certain Ruby was okay, but he knew he didn't have a legitimate reason. So instead, he remained a statue-like fixture at the window, hot chocolate in one hand and his cane in his other.

Qrow and Ruby were standing beside each other, presumably talking, and by the looks of it, Ruby wasn't terribly fond of the topic. She turned away from her uncle, then slowly turned toward him again, seeming to deflate some.

After what Ozpin estimated to be ten or fifteen minutes, Qrow left Ruby alone and started to return to the compound.

He should leave; he had no right to stand there and spy on her, and yet a larger part of him was compelled to remain and ask about her wellbeing from Qrow. If nothing else, he could hear how Ruby was without subjecting her to his own nosiness.

What Ozpin did not expect was Qrow dismissing the guard, only to turn and immediately ridicule him: "You're both being ridiculous." Her uncle and his dear friend crossed his arms while his crimson stare drilled into him.

The initial shock quickly vanished and Ozpin chose to ignore the accusation. "How is she?"

"Is that a personal question, or do you want an evaluation of her mental health before you send her on another mission?"

Ozpin physically recoiled and averted his gaze. "I care about her—"

"Then go out there yourself," Qrow growled, leaning forward and pitching his voice low. "Or are you afraid of the rumors? Too afraid of compromising your position more than it already is?"

"It's not my position I'm worried about," he protested weakly, his mind still whirring as he processed the knowledge Qrow apparently had about their less legitimate relations.

"Stop using that as an excuse," he muttered crossly. "If you let politics get in between you, then you'll both end up miserable…and then someday it will just be too late. And if you're _lucky_ it won't be too late because she's gone, it'll be because she moved on." 

Pain thrummed through his chest at the idea of losing Ruby, and then a crueler part of his brain reminded him that she would be better off moving on. It felt as though he were physically being ripped in two as the cruel part and optimistic part of him battled, leaving him weary and wistful.

He wished it was as simple as allowing himself to love her. Wished he could love her without feeling immense guilt, or like he was taking advantage of the connection they experienced in the middle of war and battle.

"I'm not telling you to go confess your love for her, Oz," he said quieter, more gently. "Just be there for her. Stop showing _me_ you care about her, and show _her._ "

Ozpin stood there for a long time after Qrow took his leave, and eventually he finished his hot chocolate and discarded the paper cup in a nearby trashcan. The guard had resumed his position, but he barely offered him a glance as he requested to leave the compound.

As he approached her, his heart began thrumming painfully in his chest and he inwardly reprimanded himself for responding so childishly.

She heard him almost as soon as he exited the compound and turned to see who her next visitor was. Her gaze was heavy on him, leaving his skin a prickling mass by the time he stopped a few feet away from her.

Being so close to her without business standing in the way…it reawakened the draw to her. It was an innocent attraction though, embedded less in physical need and more in emotional desire to be close to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but another part of him wanted to run away.

He wished she wasn't wearing her hood. He understood why she did; understood the need to hide her scars from the world and the feeling of safety hiding could grant, but he would give anything for that comfort between them again.

"Are you okay, Ruby?"

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, fingers biting into her upper arms. The small, shuddering breath that escaped contradicted her and Ozpin frowned slightly.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked, taking half a step closer to her.

The younger woman sucked in a sharp breath, "Did Qrow send you?" she asked, her voice trembling in spite of her evident attempts to steady it.

"No," he said quietly, hating the pain that emanated from her. Hating that he hadn't been there earlier. Hating himself for letting her face the nightmares alone.

"Do you ever dream of them? Everyone we lost?"

He realized she was gripping her arms so tightly to hide the way her fingers shook, but as her entire frame started to tremble he felt his walls come crumbling down and he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. A small tremble travelled through his body as she leaned into him. He rested his head on the top of her head. "Yes. Most nights," he said quietly, fingers rubbing small circles on her back. "I'm so sorry, Ruby."

And for a long while, neither of them moved, both quietly crying as they mourned their fallen friends and found comfort in each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those who are enjoying my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this next update.**

 **I would like to make the disclaimer that Ruby is in her early twenties, Ozpin is in his late thirties, ergo, there are no legal or age-based moral issues with the relationship.**

 **And to my apparent, avid reader Natural Born Flamer, I appreciate your opinion, and I would like to thank you for sparking my motivation to write this story even more. Again, I bid you to have a nice life.**

 **Without further ado, chapter three.**

 **Chapter Three**

|Ruby Rose|

She thought things would go back to normal between them, but it had been two nights since Ozpin had found her outside the compound and comforted her. She hadn't seen nor heard from him in two days, and she was no longer hurt, she was angry.

Her anger was made worse by the continued whispers as she walked down the hallway.

 _"_ _I heard her and Ozpin were together."_

 _"_ _Maybe that's why she gets special treatment."_

 _"_ _But they did fight in the war together. Of course they'll be close._ "

For every person that didn't condemn her and Ozpin being together, there were two others ready to shame one or both of them. Her patience had been stripped away yesterday whenever an older huntsmen pulled her to the side and tried lecturing her of inappropriate relations.

 _"_ _I'm just going to come out and say what a lot of us have been thinking…You're very talented, but if you keep up these relations with Ozpin, your career will be destroyed. No one will take you serious—"_

 _Her reaction, in retrospect, had been less than ideal. She had snapped, yanking her wrist away from the older man. "It's amazing to me that no one in this compound can figure it out," she started quietly but every word gained in volume, until eventually she gathered a small crowd of people. "Ozpin and I fought side by side in the war. We both watched people we cared about die. I watched my own sister and father, brutally killed. And you want to condemn me for what? A hug? For giving a damn about a man? If this is what all of you want to fixate on, instead of the Grimm massacring whole villages and towns, then I'm beginning to understand why so many have left our ranks."_

 _By the time she had finished her impromptu speech, her voice had raised a couple octaves and she was glaring at a group of ten people. Some looked impressed, but the majority had scowls of disbelief and disagreement._

 _"_ _This is why your reputation precedes you—because you're childish and reckless and refuse to acknowledge rank and formality. The only thing you're good at is eliminating Grimm—and when is the last time you've done that?" The older man scoffed and was mimicked by a few of his apparent followers. "You're as bad as your alcoholic uncle—"_

 _In that moment, Ruby almost lost every ounce of control she was holding onto, and if it were not for the sudden appearance of Qrow, she may well have drawn Crescent Rose. "What's this I hear about an alcoholic?" Qrow asked, sauntering in between Ruby and the grey-haired man. "Surely you aren't wishing to duel either myself or Ruby, old man?"_

 _The older man's scowl deepened but he remained silent, dismissing himself and his followers with a derisive snort._

Qrow had guided her away, convincing her to lay low for the rest of the day. Now Ruby was impatient and pacing the small space between her bed and closet.

She needed to go on a mission; she needed away from the compound and the beseeching looks directed at her, so with a sigh she pulled her hood over her head and left her bedroom.

She knew exactly where she would find him, and she didn't hesitate to cross the compound despite the whispers. As she neared the room she knew was his, she felt a tendril of doubt wedge into her heart before she knocked hard against the old wood.

The door swung open to reveal Ozpin, hair dripping from a recent shower while his glasses were fogged from steam. He was fully clothed, so Ruby didn't wait to step into his bedroom. He closed the door behind her slowly, his lips downturned as he studied her curiously. "Is everything alright?" he asked carefully, as though dealing with an enraged animal.

"I need a mission," she said bluntly, crossing her arms and standing with her hip pushed to one side.

"Why? The doctor said you weren't cleared for another week."

She made a careless gesture and offered an aggravated sigh. "Because I'm tired of hiding in my room to avoid the whispers. I'm tired of being looked at like a fucking mutant for having nightmares, and for—" she broke off what she was going to say and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I need a mission," she repeated finally.

"Ruby, you just got out of surgery a week ago."

"It was a small surgery," she protested petulantly. To be fair, it really was a small surgery. The doctor only needed to remove some shrapnel embedded in her back. The two week bedrest period was ridiculous! "Send me on a recon mission. Or send me with Qrow—he mentioned you were sending him to a village tomorrow."

"Why do you think the doctor demands so much bedrest?" Ozpin asked, turning on her with the first tendrils of anger swirling in his melted, hazelnut gaze.

Ruby shrugged and studied the man she loved as he wrestled with the words he wanted and she puzzled over his anger and exasperation.

"It's because that's the only time you stay at the compound. As soon as you get back from one mission, you request another, and another, and another—even if you're hurt. Even if you almost _died._ "

Ruby swallowed and studied the floor, his words bouncing around in her skull. He didn't understand; he was needed. There was no question of his worth, and even in the face of their "illegitimate relations," no one scorned him. Ruby was one of the youngest huntresses in the ranks, and despite everything she did during the war, any wrong move she made now would mark her record more boldly than anything right that she did before. It didn't help her professional record that most of her missions were "off the record," due to their oftentimes treasonous nature. It certainly didn't help that the only ones that knew where she was most of the time were Ozpin, Qrow, and the doctors.

And almost everyone she loved was dead. The only ones she truly loved that were still around were Qrow and Ozpin, and Qrow was on missions about as often as she was. If Ozpin continued pushing her away, then there was no one tethering her to the compound.

"Give me a reason to stay," she said quietly, shaky fingers raising to push her hood back. "Give me a reason to face everyone out there."


End file.
